The Fanfic of How Tingle Died
by Brooke the Vampire
Summary: Woo! This is a story of how Tingle dies. Very random. I like it. Read AND REVIEW or lose your mind in a vortex of the sixth demension. The LAST CHAPTER is up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fanfic of how Tingle Died and Some Other Stuff Happened**

**A/N: IMPORTANT: K. I don't own anyone or thing form the Legend of Zelda (although I wish I did so I could marry Link and enslave Zelda!!!) stares off into distance for a couple of seconds I also don't own Pepto-Bismol. I do own Mirra and Guinevere!!!!! (but not Keatons) So you can't use them unless I say so, or I will WHIP YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES!!!!!**

**WARNING: This is a humor fic so it has character coughnaviandgannoncough bashings, ****emo and gay bashings****, (so don't read if you can't take a joke) lots of ****Link and Gannon OOC**** (but Navi's just as annoying as ever) and um... well Tingle dies so if you like him because your still sane from Majora's Mask don't read this.**

**Also anti-Mary Sue. I hate it when authors do that.**

**NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!! rides into the sunset... again**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her stomach turned. It was not because she was in a menacing forest. It was not because it was the dead of night. Her stomach didnt turn because an evil wind was rising... It was because she had to fart and Pepto-Bismol takes 5,000,000 years to kick in. She was on a hunting trip trying to catch a rabbit. Mirra scowled, redied a fire arrow at the hare... and let one rip. A fart I mean.

The bunny scurried at the sudden noise. Her arrow hit a tree, which evidentallly burned up.

She stood there and twitched in anger for a couple of minutes, while her comrade wolf Guinevere watched patiently, until the angry Keaton jumped up and down screaming, "EEAHHH!!! THAT THING WAS ALMOST DEAD! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT IT! FAST ACTING RELIEF MY FOOT!!!" Until everything in a five mile radius ran away in fear of getting it's head ripped off.

"Shall we go home?" Guinevre suggested.

"No. We will not go home. We will stay here until I have some meat in my stomach." Mirra pointed to her belly, "I have been eating freaking beans for the last week now, and the side effects have cost me dearly."

"What do you think I've been eating?" The wolf replied as she walked in the direction of the rabbit's path.

Just then an ear spltting shriek emitted from what sounded like everywhere.

"OOOOOOH LIEEEEENK!!!!" It sounded like a banshee on weed. A little light appeared then went away. "LIIIIEEEEEEEENNKKK!!!" The blob of light appeared again. "LIIIEEEEENNK!!!! WHERE DID YOU G--" Right at that moment the what-ever-it-was collided right into Mirra. It stared at the Keaton and the wolf or what seemed like staring cense it had no visble face. "I'm Navi. Will you help me find Link?" It asked.

"How 'bout no?" replied Mirra just as Guin **(A/N: Pronunced like "Gwen")** said, "Of course we'll help," The wolf gave Mirra and icy stare then continued, "What does he look like?"

"Well," Navi began, "He's always wearing a green dress and a pointy hat and boots and tights--"

_Is he gay? _Mirra thought.

"--And he can't talk but he can scream and stuff like that. And he has either brown or blonde hair but sceince this is an OoT fic I guess it's blonde," It finished babbling.

"Okay..." Mirra said with a WTF? look on her face.

"We'll find him," Guinevere assured. "Come on let's go,"

After a couple minutes of searching, the trio found the so called Link running around shreiking like his partner previously.

"AIIEEYAAYYAYAAAIIEEE!!!!!" He screamed, looked around then, "OOOWWWWAAAYYYA!!" And finaly spotted them. Navi rushed/flew/glomped to him. "Eeoww," He cooed to her.

"I love you too and I missed you too!" She chirped back.

_Oh. It meant a tunic not a skirt... so he's not gay! _Mirra thought.

"Sence you've found each other, we'll be seeing you?" Guinevere asked.

"Ummm... ya," Mirra said, "It's dark. Let's go."

Navi looked at them with her nonexistent eyes on her nonexistent face and waved a nonexistent hand.

**A/N: Wooot! First chapter! Yay! This will continue!!!!**


	2. part 2 of this story

**The Fanfc of how Tingle Died and Some Other Stuff Happened**

**(Part 2)**

**A/N: I do not own Zelda, and anyone who says so is lying. But once vampires rule the world, I shall be the Queen of Nintendo!!!! MUAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!! On that evil note, this chapter is kinda short, so be awared. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

Later that night, well, morning, this author guesses, Link watched Navi fly around his head and scream "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!" really loud for no apparent reason as he wrote in his diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so tired from going running around in that forest and finding Navi. I need to sleep. Found Navi because she had a search party come after me. They were hot. I was hot and like "So I see you found my friend." and they were like, "OMG! You're sooooo hot!" and I was like, "Ya. I know that."_

_So she likes me. I should see her sometime and show her more of my sexiiness. _**(A/N: Yes i spell sexy sexii) **_But that would mean cheating on Zelda. And Malon. And Siara. And Ruto. But she's dead. Does that make us still engaged??? Oh well. Whatever._

_I'm gonna sleep now. I love you Diary. You're the only one who understands me. Am I cheating on you too then? Meh. Sleep now._

Link then promptly fell off the chair and fell asleep.

Navi stopped screaming "Wheeeeeeeee!!!" really loud for no apparent reason, and picked up Link's diary. Holding it in her nonexistent hands, a crazy maniac grin appeard on her nonexistent face. "Muahahahahahahaha!!!"

Link groaned in his sleep.

"Oh, crap. Being quiet." She said. Then if Navi had a face a sneaky grin would apear on it, and she began to read Link's diary.

When she finished, Navi was thoughly tramatized.

Mirra sunk her teeth into a cucco leg. Half of it was already gone thanks to Guin.

"Okay. I'm full." Sighed Mirra. "What do you want to do now?"

The said Keaton and Guinevere were at Hyrule Marketplace.

Yes. Link and Navi just happened to be there when they were. This author doesnt care if you think it's a cliche way to make them meet.

Guin was laying on the ground under the table they were at, as most dogs do after they eat a half a cucco.

Mirra had gotten fed up with trying to catch something and beans and just bought a cucco at the nearest stand (which put a dent in her wallet) and ate it with her partner.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" asked Guinevere as she basked in the sun.

"For 1,000 rupees, ya. But later. I'm fu--" Mirra stopped right then because the Hero of Time came strolling up to them.

He took out a notebook and wrote: _So can I pay for that?_

"It's been already paid for," Said the wolf still laying on the ground, enjoying the sun.

Link made a grunt that sounded like "Oh".

"Well what do you want to do...?" Guinevere asked.

Link hummed for a couple of seconds, then wrote, _Well, I would like to talk to you. _

Mirra shrugged. "Okay. Let's go," she said.

Guin got up and started following Mirra.

Link quickly followed them, with Navi buzzing around and screaming "Wheeeee!!!!" for no apparent reason once again.

Link took out his notebook, _So._

"Yeah, so this is kinda akward," The Keaton said.

_Dang. Mabey she's repelled by my colonge. _Link thought.

Mirra tried to start the conversation again. "Uhhh... I heard you saved Hyrule a couple of times. That's cool."

Link smiled. He liked talking about himself. The man in green flipped the page of his notebook.

**A/N:**

**OMG!**

**The end of the chapter!**

**What will happen next?**

**I don't know!!!**


	3. Chappie 3, wherein Link hits on Mirra

**The Fanfic of how Tingle Died and Some Other Stuff Happened**

**(Part 3)**

**A/N: K. Dont own Anything Zelda, But Guin and Mirra are mine. There. That's the disclamer. But in this chapter, Link gets one step closer to Mirra and one step farther. :) (I'm evil!)**

The Hero of Time flipped a page of his notebook, and wrote, _Ya. I saved all of Hyrule and the princess while I was at it._ He showed Mirra the page with a smug smile on his face.

Mirra had a puzzled look on her face, "Aren't you with Princess Zelda, by the way?"

_Oh, snap! I forgot about that!_ Link thought. He scratched down, _No. We broke up._

"Oh, I understand," scoffed Mirra sarcastically.

Guin chuckled without looking up, "Really?"

Link thought for a second, not sure what to say, but then again Link can't talk, _Ya. We broke up. It's over._

Mirra gave him a look of disbelief.

The green garbed hero didn't like it when the subgect got weird. So he changed it. _I like your bow._

"Doesn't Zelda have a bow too?" They were at the gate and Navi was still straining her nonexistent lungs, "Wheeeee!!!!".

He saw this wasn't going anywhere so he groaned and wrote, _I have to go._ And then hurridly left with Navi flying around his head.

"Wow, you really screwed that up," Navi chirped, but Link didn't seem to be listening to her. "Didn't you hear me?" The blob made that annoying noise that sounds like car keys shaken together, "Hey! Listen!" The Hero of Time looked up with a fiery stare. He took up his trusty notebook and wrote, _DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN. _Navi shut up.

The next day, Navi went out early-- snuck out rather, to go see Princess Zelda about Link's hitting on of Mirra. Navi always told Zelda when the Hero got out of hand with the ladies, because Link and the princess, were in fact, still an item as opposed to what the green man might of said.

The tattle-taleing blob flew to the princess of Hyrule's window.

"Hey!! Where are you?!?!?!" When Zelda didn't reply for two seconds, Navi screamed, "HEY!!! LISTEN!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!! LINK HIT ON A GIRL!!!"

Zelda quickly came from the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe and a towel around her head shhhhing with her finger over her lips.

"Quiet!" The princess whispered.

"AND I DON'T THINK IT'S A GOOD THING!"

"I said hush!"

"HER NAME'S MIRROR OR SOMETHIN' LIKE THAT!!"

Finaly Zelda clasped her hands around Navi's nonexistent mouth.

"Hush. Everyone in the castle is still asleep. You have to be quiet," The bathrobed princess said in a soft, but firm voice, "What's the matter?" She let her hands off of the fairy.

"Well, Link hit on this girl and he seemed to like her and she was kinda pretty and I can't remember her name, but I think it sounds like mirror or somthin' and I think she kinda liked him back 'cause she was smiling and stuff and he said you two were broken up but you're still in one peice so I don't know what he meant by that and he's really pissy and OOC all of a sudden and he was mean to me and all I said was 'Hey! Listen!' and... yeah," The fairy finished in one ridicously long scentence.

Zelda sighed, "He said we we broke up? Again?"

"Yeah," The blob nodded her nonexistent head.

"I'll talk to him," The princess of Hyrule said drying her hair with the towel, "And the girl. What did she look like?"

Navi started one of her long rants again, "She's a Keaton, but she walks on two legs insteada' four and she's all brown, and she has a bow and a friend that's a wolf, but the wolf walks like a normal wolf and she's mean--"

"Who? The Keaton?" Zelda cut in.

"Yeah. And she's mean and her and the wolf helped me find Link again in the forest so that's why I think he likes her."

"Is that all?" The princess asked.

"Yea-- Ooooh! Pretty!" Navi's pathetic attention span cut in as she picked up a shiny braclet laying on Zelda's nightstand.

Hyrule's princess looked out the window crossly then went to go dress.

Mirra was dreaming of her bow when she was shaken awake.

"What?!?!?!" The said Keaton looked up to see a pudgy, but tall, man in armor looking down at her nasty case of bed-head.

"I have been sent by the royal Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Her majsety commands that you see her imediatly at Hyrule castle. She wishes to speak to you." The man in the armor said with a nasal voice.

Mirra pointed a finger at the man, "Tell 'er majesty that _she_ can see _me_," She pointed the finger to herself, "If she wants to talk," And then laid back down.

"I am afraid if you are not going to come willingly, then you shall come by force."

"WHA--" She screamed as the man picked her up, and carried her out of the tent. The Keaton pulled an arrow out of her quiver, (she always had it on her, along with her bow, even when she was sleeping) and tried to stab the man with it, but it just dented his armor.

"GUIN!! GUIN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!?!? GUINEVERE!!" She shreiked still half asleep, but the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N:**

**Woot! **

**Long chapter!**

**What will happen next?**

**Does Link really love Mirra?**

**No!**

**He hits on every female within a five foot radius!**

**Am I being dramatic?**

**Yes!**

**Why?**

**Cuz I feel like it!**


	4. Chapter 4 where nothing is resolved

**The Fanfic of How Tingle Died and Some Other Stuff Happened**

**(Part 4)**

**A/N: NOOO!!!! No. not what you're thinking Tingle doesn't die in this chappie. I have to go back to school. It ****sucks**** cuz it's hard being the only one of my kind there.**

**Anyway, i don't own Legend of Zelda or anything that has to do with Legend of Zelda. Still trying to rally up my army of vampires to take over Nintendo but they say it's too risky... psshhh. Meh, whatever. On with the Fic!!!**

Mirra was slung across the back of a soldier, she had figured out, and was being taken to Hyrule castle to talk to the princess. The last time this happened, she had stolen a cucco, and was stuck in the dungeon until she escaped.

"So why does Zelda want to see me?" Mirra asked for the hundreth time.

"We'll find out once we get there," He answered, and kept walking.

Mirra decided to be annoying. It always worked for that fairy, "Are we there yet?" She asked.

The guard didn't answer.

"I said are we there yet," she tried again.

Finally the guard spoke up, "Yes, in fact we are," The Keaton saw the gate go past them.

"Okay," Mirra said, "We got here. What does she want to--"

Right then she was cut off by a volley of "Owwowowwow!!"s, some "Nice butt!"s and many wolf whistles. Now, it's not the greatest idea to come into the market place slung over a soldier, where every teenage boy can see your hindquarters quite nicely. Or atleast it wasn't the greatest idea for Mirra.

The guard and a very red-faced Mirra came into Hyrule castle where Zelda was waiting for them along with Link and Navi.

"You can put her down now," The princess said.

"I have been waken up very rudely, carried across Hyrule by him," She pointed to the gaurd, "And have been made a scene of," Mirra, her face still red, continued, "I want to freaking know why."

All across Hyrule back at Mirra and Guinevere's camp, the wolf was reading a note that said, _Gone to Hyrule Castle, don't know when I'll be back._ In handwriting that definitly wasn't her friend's.

Guin had a worried look on her face, "Something's wrong," She said to herself, and ran in the direction of the Castle.

The princess sighed, "You were hitting on Link, my boyfriend, or rather he was hitting on you. "

Mirra raised her eyebrows, "Oh, your boyfriend? Really? So now you're back together?" The Keaton flashed Link a fiery stare, "I was told otherwise."

"Yes that's the problem," Zelda said.

Mirra turned back to the princess, "What? You bring me all the way here just because he hit on me?" She folded her arms. "Well that was kinda stupid."  
"Link, go into the other room," Zelda waved her arm in the direction of the door, "And you are exused," She said to the intently listening guard. He frowned and left.

"Ayeeah!" Squealed a girl as Guin passed, followed by soldiers, who were too big of pussies to do anything about her.

The wolf headed up the path to the castle, where two gaurds ran away, screaming "Wolf!", and opened the doors to the castle, easy as pie. **(A/N: Anyone who's played Twilight Princess, you know what I'm talking about)**

Guinevere followed the sound of voices up to the room Zelda, Navi, and Mirra were in, and opened the door.

"Finally you get here!" Mirra sighed as soon as she saw Guin.

"What's going on here?" The wolf asked.

"Is this the wolf you were talking about?" Zelda asked Navi.

"Yeah! Duh! Is there any other talkin' wovles around here?" The Keaton stepped in.

After that comment, everyone started talking at once and nobody could hear (or wanted to hear, in Mirra's case) what the other said.

"Hush!" Yelled the princess, and everyone hushed, like good little girls, **(A/N: Oh, wow. I didn't notice I put all girls together until now, my bad.) **"Now what I wanted to say was I think Link's gone too girl crazy and if Gannon rises, he won't be able to save Hyrule again." She sighed.

Mirra gave her a look, "Oh, really?"

"That and it's not good for our relationship," Zelda huffed.

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Guinevere inquired.

"Duh." The keaton pulled her eybrows together. "We get Link to not like other girls."

"Well just how are we supposed to do _that_?" The wolf asked again.

"I don't know..." The princess trailed off.

"We turn him off?" Navi chirped up.

Nobody was able to answer her suggestion, because right at that moment the said womanizer ran through the door screaming.

"AYEEEAHHH!!!!" He jumped up and down, waving his arms, "AIIIIIIEEEE!!!"

Zelda ran to him, "What's wrong?"

"Eaahhhhh," He put his fingers on his head like horns.

"A bull hit you?" The princess asked.

Link whined, and put his fingers on his mouth to look like fangs.

"A wolf?" Mirra nodded to Guin, who decided to sit down.

"Uhhhhhh," The Hero moaned, he was getting frustrated.

Just then the wolf that was sitting in the corner of the room, watching this all go down, being very smart as she was thought of the greatest idea ever, "How about you write it down?"

Mirra, Zelda, and Navi all said "Oh," simoultainiously, and Link made a sound that sounded like "Oh," since he can't talk.

The said green man pulled out his handy-dandy notebook, and scribbled in capital letters, _GANNON!!_ with many exclimation marks following.

Right at that choice moment, Gannon himself came through the door in a flurry of very cheesy, but cool, lightning and thunder effects.

Before the ugly one could say anything, Mirra cut in, "Dude, did you just choose the moment when we figured out you were here to come in, or was it the author's idea?

"A little bit of both," Gannon said in a monotone voice, "But that's not what I'm here for," The villan of this fanfic raised a finger and pointed it at Link, who was hiding behind Zelda and whimpering, "I'm here for him," Another cool, but cheesy bolt of lightning flashed to make it more dramatic.

"We're inside, and how can there be lightning if a couple of seconds it was sunny?" The three-tailed fox asked.

"It happens in the game!" Gannondorf, who was getting annoyed at the Keaton's comments of how this scene was poorly set up, sighed, "Shut up! Now, as I was going to say, I came for you, Link, because you ruined my life, but made me realise that I am, in fact, depressed, and have problems. I'm emo now."

Just then to the cowering hero of time, it all made sense. The bangs across his face, the unessary amounts of eyeliner, the cuts on his wrists, the... well, the general creepiness of him.

"Oh, wow, this just got akward," Mirra said with a disturbed look on her face.

Navi took this moment to be annoying, "Fabio was just born!" She said with a bright smile on her nonexistent face.

"Pardon me?" Zelda, along with everyone else in the room, was confused.

"Every akward silence, a gay man is born!" Navi exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, speaking of gays," Gannondorf confessed, "I have also discovered my affection for men."

This made even more of an akward silence...

**A/N:**

**Oh, wow.**

**Now that's weird.**

**Don't worry though,**

**No one else will go gay...**

**I hope.**

**Anyways, one of the longer chapters**

**8 KB! Longest one! ****Woot!**


	5. The fivest chapter of this story

**The Fanfic of how Tingle Died and Some Other Stuff Happened**

**(Part 5... Oh, Jeez, this is getting long)**

**A/N: Well, as I mentioned, this is getting long! Srlsy. Anyway, you have to read the other ones to get what's happening,cuz it's a little weird... just a little... and ****freaking akward****. Besides that, we called off the take over of Nintendo, considering one of my dear friends was injured by the laser security they have there. He's recovering, and says hi. Other than that, if you haven't reviewed you've internally combusted, had your insides digested by worms, and now you've had your heart cut out by a mad man. Sounds like your having fun.**

**Well, here's another chapter so you can read it while I think of another torture for those of you who don't review!**

Yes, the akward silence lasted some time until one of the gaurds took the opprotunity to hit him on the head with a shovel (that seemingly came out of nowhere), which rendered our favorite villian unconcious. With no help from the heroes of this fic, he brought Gannon down to the dungeon, and imprisioned him.

As the gaurd was finishing with the ugly one, Link still holding the handy-dandy notebook, and wrote _Well now that that's over with, I have some things to do._

Mirra put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Well so do I, and it was a very unpleasant experience meeting with you," She nodded her head to Zelda, then turned to her friend, "C'mon Guin, let's go."

The wolf, still lying down, got up to leave with the Keaton.

"Well that solved nothing, but atleast we got our feelings out!" The flying blob chirped.

Gannon was getting bored of staring at the ground. The cracks didn't have much to say, and neither did the water damage on the ceiling. He sighed.

The gaurd looked over at the ugly one, "For the last time, your not going to get out of here," He muttered.

"Why does the author make it so unfair to me?" Mr. Evil compalined, "Why?"

This author slapped him up side the head. He proceeded to shut up.

Right at that moment, many things happened. One of them happened to be that Tingle walked in there... yes Tingle. **(A/N: What? I told you this was akward!) **

He skipped to Gannon's cell.

With a bright smile on his face, he cheered, "I missed you!"

Our emo villian was confused, "Missed me? I was only here a day."

"Yes! But I missed you all the same," The forty-something-year-old gave Gannon a hug from across the bars, as this author cringed, but continued narrorating.

"What are you here for anyway?" The gaurd piped up with a confused look on his face.

"I'm bailing you out!" Tingle beamed.

The eeerr eeerr eeer music that plays when people stab their victims in horror movies played.

Guinevre and Mirra were in the market place again, with Link trailing behind. They were following Navi's idea, and trying to turn Link off to other girls, and turning Link on for Zelda, so to speak. And so far it wasn't working.

"Hey look at that girl," Guin suggested as a fairly ugly girl came past.

"Uhh?" Link turned around.

Mirra gave him a you-are-so-weird.-Why-are-we-doing-this-anyway? look.

"Hmm?" He asked, but his attention span, like Navi's, was pathetic, "Oooooh!" He ogled at a pretty girl.

The Keaton slapped her forehead, then lost her patients, and grabbed Link by his tunic, "You love Zelda! And she loves you!" She close to screamed, "Don't you get it?! You have to get rid of all your other girlfrends!"

Link whimpered like a pup.

Right at that time Malon showed up at the wrong time (like everyone else in htis fic) and stared at the foursome.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Mirra was holding up Link by his tunic, Navi was bonking Mirra on the head, and Guinevere was biting Mirra's bandages while pushing Link away with her paw. It was quite odd.

Malon had a confused look on her face, "What's happening?" She asked as her eyes drifted across the scene.

"Link isn't supposed to like other girls!" Navi peeped.

"What other girls?" Malon was confused.

"Girls other than Zelda," Navi answered, "Like you."

Right then Mirra decided to be weird to keep this at odd, (It was rising up the weird scale) "He's my man!" She shreiked, "Go away!!!"

And that's what Malon did, except cryng hysterically.

Link stared wide-eyed at the three girls, then got out his handy dandy notebook and wrote, _I'm not supposed to like other girls?_

"No." Guinevere answered.

_And I'm supposed to like Zelda?_

"Yes."

_So that's why you were acting so weird?_

"Yes."

_That's why you talked he other day?_

"Yeah."

_And that's why Zelda wasn't letting me go anywhere?_

"Yep."

_So that's why she let me go into the forest only to get myself lost?_

Guin's eyebrows pulled together, "What? Well, yes, I suppose."

As much as this sounded like twenty questions, it had to stop for what Link noticed. He quickly scribbled down, _Is that Gannon again?_

Sure enough, as the girls turned around they saw some kind of magical barrier surrounding the castle.

**A/N: Woot! Another chappie down! And Gannon's back... again...**


	6. Our heros get scarred for life in 6

**The Fanfic of how Tingle Died and Some Other Stuff Happened**

**(Part 6)**

**A/N: Get ready for some life scarring of our fav heroes... When I say get ready I mean ****get ready****. Also to add to the disclaimers, I don't own "You're My Best Friend" and I don't own Queen though I wish I did cuz Freddie Mercury is the hottest dead gay**** I have ever seen... lol. Inside joke.**

When the quartet got to the barricaded castle, they figured out it was made of twilight, like in Twilight Princess **(A/N: I'm so original, aren't I?) **

Navi bonked the barrier, "Ooooohhh ahahhaha," She giggled, then bonked again, "Hahahaha!" _Bonk. _"Wheehohohhaha!" _Bonk. _"Ooowhee! Hahaha." _Bonk._

Zelda sat strapped to her chair, her mouth taped, with a gun to her head, which was held by Gannon. But since guns don't exist in the Legend of Zelda universe, the gun poofed away, and a knife replaced it.

"Wha?" Gannon said with a WTF? look on his face, only to be interupted by Tingle.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" The fairy boy wanna-be pionted though the window, "Oh! Look! It's Navi! And-- Oh poo. Her boy is with her..." He said dissapiontedly as he began to daydream...

_'Oooh, ya make me live,'_

_Tingle held hands with Navi and Gannondorf, as they swung around on a flower covered meadow._

_'What ever this world can't give to me, it's you you're all I see,'_

_There was a screech of pain._

_'Oooh ya make me live now, honey,'_

_Link was being chased by rabid dogs as the trio laughed gleefully to each other._

_'Been with ya such a long time, You're my sunshine,'_

_Navi smiled at him._

_'I want ya ta know, my feelings are true, I really love you,'_

_Tingle and Gannon grinned at each other._

_'Oooh, you're my best friend._

_'Gannon and Navi, I lov--'_

Tingle was out of La-La-Land on the slap-from-the-author train.

As the train's name applies, this author had, in fact, slapped the day dreaming freak out of his internally life scarring fantasy.

"Ow, that really hurt--," He said rubbing his cheek, "Oh, uh, yeah. That boy, I shall kill him!" He shreiked.

The barrier jiggled like Jell-o as Navi bonked it again.

_Bonk. _

Mirra was getting irritated at the fairy, because the twilight barrier wiggled like Jell-o, which made her hungry, which, in turn, made her irritated. "Okay. Never mind. I'll deal with this myself." She pulled out a light arrow and shot it at the twilight, which made it melt, and scream, "I'M MELTING!!! I'M MELTING!!!"

"Well that was weird," Navi chirped, "You know you could have done that a while ago and saved us from some life scarring."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." The bow-weilding Keaton muttered.

As the heroes of this story ran up the steps, took the elevator (which really didn't exist) and came to the very tippy-top floor.

Link took a minute to write down in very big letters, _HA! IVE GOT YOU NOW GANNON!!! laughs dramatically YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! I'LL DEFEAT YOU LIKE I DID THE LAST ELEVEN OR SOMETHING TIMES!_

"Ha. You may think that," Gannon chuckled, "But ever since I was an eight pixel figure, I've had some tricks up my sleeve, haven't I?"

**A/N: Eye twitches I am officially scarred for life. And that was only half of the day dream. The next scene is very weird, exiting and generally freaky. I suggest you read it. And who ever reads this, can you tell me how many Legend of Zeldas there've been? I think it's eleven... anyway, read on my fellow fanfic lovers! ****Read on!**


	7. Ch 7, which is also the LAST CHAPTER

**The Fanfic of How Tingle Died and Some other Stuff Happened...**

**(THE LAST CHAPTER)**

**A/N: K. One more disclaimer cuz... **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! **

**(I love being dramatic!)**

**Anyways...**

**Nothing from LoZ is mine apart from all of my games...**

**But I do own Mirra and Guinevere so keep your filthy little human paws off! Also don't own Lord of the Rings (good movie though) **

**Oh, yes, **

**I'm not responsible if you need a therapist, that's Tingle's fault.**

When we last left our heros, they were talking to Gannon rather than fighting him... which seems to happen every time.

Link shrugged, then wrote, _So what?_

"So what? Im' going to kill you!" Gannon pouted, confused, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Navi had just started paying attention, "You say that, like, every time."

Link just shrugged again.

Mirra rolled her eyes, "Can we fight now or are we going to discuss this over a cup of tea?"

"Muhhmwmphphumph?!?!" Zelda shrieked, which was to be interpreted as 'Well could you atleast try to untie me first?!?!'

A bunch of fangirls and fanboys came into the room with hearts and stars for eyes, "OMG! R u going 2 fight!?1!?!/!1?" A fanboy squealed. **(A/N: I am terribly sorry for all you fangirl/boy haters and I apologise, but I just had to put them in there somewhere.)**

"ILY link!1!!11!!" Another one gabbered. **(A/N: I think I made up a new word!... atleast it's not in the dictionary)**

Link thought, _Time to show off my sexiiness now._ And set a show-offy blow to Gannon, which started the fight.

A particular fangirl went -.

Tingle, in all his weirdness, chose that moment to cup Navi in his hands, "Dibs!" He shouted.

Link turned around, pulled out his handy dandy notebook and wrote, _No! I called dibs first!_

"Well I don't care, I called it now!" Tingle whined.

_Well I do care and I called it a long time ago! _Link scribbled frantically.

"Hey! Let me go!" Navi shreiked form her Tingle hand prision, "Hey! Listen!"

Tingle then got into a Golem stance, and hissed, _"My precious, my darling." _**(A/N: Yep. Lots of Tingle OOC, but he's as gay as ever.)**

All of the fangirls and fanboys went 0o.

Guin, at this akward moment did, in fact, not say 'Horatio was just born' but went up to Zelda and bit the ropes off her.

"Thank y--" Zelda began to say but was cut off by another one of Tingle's _"My precious"_es.

"EEEEEEE!!!" Navi screamed, "HELP! HEY! LISTEN!!! HELP!!"

"OMG!1!!11 liek, save navs1!!!!" a fangirl shouted.

Link, in a flash, ripped out his handy dandy notebook, and scratched on it, _Oh, yeah. Save navi. Cuz I'm cool like that!_

Link still being very fast, put away his notebook and pulled out his sword, slashed at the green jumpsuit with red undied man, "SAHHHHHHAAAHHA!!!" He hissed. _"MY PRECIOUS!!!"_

Navi batted her wings frantically as Tingle let her go, shreiked and flew to the edge of the room.

Mirra, on the other hand, was keeping Gannon with her light arrows, "Ya wanna peice of this?!?!" She hopped on the balls of her feet, "Huh punk?!!? Ya want this?!!?"

"Ya, I wanted it, but I already got it, wore it out, and thew it away!" Gannon snapped to the sides of his head.

"What a hag." One of the fanboys commented.

Mirra let a arrow rip right at Gannon. He screamed, seeing as light burns evil. Even if it's not the hero of the story burning the darkness.

A couple of fangirls noticed that Link wasn't fighting the villan, and threw a rock at Mirra, "OMG! We want link!11!!!!1" They squeed.

"Well then you're gonna get-- Ow! Where did the rock come from?!!?" Mirra rubbed her head.

"ROFLMAO!!!" They laughed at MIrra in their freaky little fangirl/boy language, "We want link!!11!!!!!111"

As the fangirls commanded, Link rushed with a fatal blow towards Gannondorf, and slammed the Master sword into his head.

Every fangirl and fanboy went at that moment, and squeed at forty-eight miles per hour.

A couple minutes before, Navi had managed to aquire a blowdart, redied it to her nonexistent mouth. Right at that moment, Tingle came charging at her. As the fairy obssesed freak of nature leaped in the air. It slowed down like the Matrix, and all of a sudden everyone had black coats and sunglasses on. (but not guns, because they don't exist in this realm) And so, in really cool, but alas, again cheesy effects, Navi shot Tingle in the neck like some big game. He screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" In really slooowwwww motion.

This author, in another realm, got up on her chair and danced on it until her vampire brother gave her a look that suggested that she was loosing her mind, and sat down.

But still partied.

What happened to our heroes and villains, you ask?

Well, Gannon was dead (for the time being) Tingle was dead until he appears in another game **(A/N: I don't know how that would work but whatever.) **

Link realised he really loved Zelda, and they lived happily ever after.

Navi wasn't bothered by the presence of Tingle anymore.

And, of course, Mirra and Guinevere's lives were just as weird as ever. Mirra wondered why she didn't have and fangirls or fanboys, but considering she hates people, didn't really care. Both of my little fan characters (now knowing Princess Zelda) had enough rupees, and Mirra didn't fart at the innapropriate times anymore via beans.

The fangirls and fanboys lived happily ever after partying every other night, and dreaming, and squeeing at the mention of Link and talking in that freaky language and going -, 0o, o and other assorted faces.

So as to say everyone lived happily until I come up with another fic and put them through some other odd plot.

**The End...**

**I hope.**

**A/N: Well, hoped you liked it... longest fic I've ever written... not to mention my second... whatever. I'm going to sleep. (Yes, vampires sleep too.)**


End file.
